


Behind Cracked Doors

by emlee2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Choking, Keith is happy Kuro is watching, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Shiro (Voltron), Voyeurism, bc he had a sex dream abt it, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emlee2/pseuds/emlee2
Summary: Kuro wasn’t supposed to be here. Granted, this was a feeling he had become well accustomed to. But when Keith’s eyes slid open and connected with his from across the dimly lit room, thin slits within purple irises, bathed in a yellow sclera that nearly glowed, he knew he wasn’t supposed to be here.
Relationships: Keith/Kuro (Voltron), Keith/Kuron (Voltron), Keith/Kuron/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91





	Behind Cracked Doors

**Author's Note:**

> when you haven't posted anything in months and you come by with pure self indulgent porn

Kuro wasn’t supposed to be here. Granted, this was a feeling he had become well accustomed to. He was an empty vessel, a mechanical wiring of synapses sewn carefully into a carbon copy of a body that wasn’t his own. But when Keith’s eyes slid open and connected with his from across the dimly lit room, pupils nothing more than thin slits within purple irises, he knew he wasn’t supposed to be here. 

And yet, he can’t tear himself away as sharp canines glint in the low light just before they sink into the shoulder of his source material. His own voice calls out Keith’s name, locked low in the throat with the heady pleasure as he continues to jostle Keith’s lithe frame, each punishing thrust of his hips forcing the hold Keith’s teeth have just a little tighter. The sight is so sharp, so clear, that his own shoulder aches as Keith laves a kiss over the spot before blood can run from it. 

“Keith, baby,” Shiro pants, triceps flexing as he lifts Keith up and down over his lap. Most of the smaller man’s frame is obscured, the sheer difference in the width of the couple’s shoulders hiding the perfectly pale skin away. Kuro was imbued with his thoughts and memories upon his creation, including the ones of Keith. The longing that he couldn’t even name, the ache he felt when he touched him and had to pull away, the pleasure of pressing him into the mats and holding him in place as he writhed beneath him- all of it filed neatly in the synthetic structures copied from his mind. As they surface, wet heat courses down his spine and pools low in his gut. If he moved an inch to the right, Keith would see the extent of his effect on him clear as day. 

His thoughts come to a halt. Keith is still looking intently at him, hooded gaze held in place by the near-stranger standing in the crack of the doorway. 

“Shiro,” he whispers, nails dragging angry red lines over the scarred flesh of his back. Sharp teeth glint in the low light of the castle as he drags his lips over the column of the man’s neck- silver hair falls to the wayside as Shiro tilts his neck to grant access to the younger man as he squirms in his lap. 

“Yeah, baby,” he sighs, moving to press Keith into the mattress. Kuro wonders what it would feel like to have control so freely given to him. His longing may be secondhand, but in his fingertips he feels the copied memory of a rabbit’s pulse beneath histhem. The ache at the crux of his thighs has nothing to do with memory. 

Keith’s eyes roll back, the yellow flashing as the light from the hall behind him hits them just right, “N-no, hnnn,” he keens. Kuro can see the tremble of his thighs wrapped around his partner’s waist, “Shiro, we have an audience.” 

The larger man stops. Kuro sees a life that he didn’t live flash before his eyes as he turns his face toward the sliver of light that coats the wall. 

Kuro chokes on his own tongue before an explanation can come tumbling from his lips, only a tiny, undignified squeak making its way past his vocal cords. His feet are rooted to the ground and his heart races, an endless loop of all the ways that this has gone wrong playing through his mind when he finally meets his own gaze. 

Shiro’s eyes trail over Kuro’s body until they fall on where he’s painfully hard in his sleep pants. He doesn’t look away as he coos,“Baby, what was it that you were telling me the other day,” he rolls his hips forward, languid and smooth, “About that dream that you had?” 

The younger man moans, face tucked into Shiro’s neck, “You- you and Kuro were both- oh fuck,” Shiro’s flesh hand dissapears between them and Kuro longs to know what it’s doing. Keith’s shoulders hitch, a trembling moan muffled against bruised skin. 

“What was that, baby?” Shiro murmurs. It’s as if he can hear Kuro’s thoughts as they echo in his mind because he adjusts them so that Kuro has a perfect view of Shiro’s hand sliding over Keith’s flushed cock. Beads of precum pearl at the tip, a steady presence even as Shiro slides his thumb over the head and wipes it away. 

“You and- ah- Kuro fucked me,” Keith pants, core twitching for a moment before Shiro wraps his finger and thumb tight around the base of Keith’s cock, staving off his orgasm as the smaller man struggles against the firm hold Shiro has on his hips, “you fucked me together.” 

Shiro holds his hips flush to his own, gaze fixed on Kuro’s shocked expression. Keith is resisting the vice-like grip that Shiro has on him, pushing against his shoulders and trying desperately to rock his hips and gain just a touch more friction to no avail. His skin blanches beneath Shiro’s fingertips while Shiro’s is painted in harsh red lines beneath elongated nails. Kuro can feel his boxers grow tacky as his cock strains against them. 

Shiro can no doubt see how badly he wants it, at some point he stepped through the door and took his place next to the frame. He aches to run a hand over himself but something within him knows that he has not yet received permission. 

“Do you think that Kuro here,” Shiro’s fingers squeeze Keith’s hips hard, lifting him up and dropping him onto his cock, smirking wickedly at the punched out moan that he gets for his efforts, “Would indulge this dream of yours?” 

The question is for Keith, but Kuro knows the answer already. He feels the rush of air as the door slides shut behind him, stripping his shirt off with the permission that Shiro gives him in a wicked smirk that he remembers even from when he wore his name.   
When he gets closer to the bed, he can hear the steady pleas of their names uttered into Shiro’s sweat slick skin. His cock twitches at the way that Keith’s voice wraps around his name, dipping low around the second syllable even as he whines beneath Shiro’s ministrations. 

He shucks his pants off, tossing them somewhere over his shoulder as he kneels at the end of the bed. He slides in close, eyes trailing over the lines of sinew that flex with every labored breath Keith takes, every twitch of his hips hindered by the metal of Shiro’s advanced prosthetic wrapped around them. The line of muscle that twitches beneath his shoulder blade calls for Kuro to run his lips over it. He wants desperately to leave mottled marks against the column of his neck, to leave evidence that he was here as himself.

Kuro’s voice is lower than he expects, his fingers twitching towards the smaller man’s skin, “Can I-” 

As Shiro nods, Keith gasps a plaintive, “Please!” 

It’s all the more invitation Kuro needs to wrap his fingers around the smallest part of Keith’s waist. He grazes a kiss over Keith’s shoulder, revelling in the sob of his name that tumbles from between kissed-red lips just as much as the light bitterness that coats his tongue when he soothes away the graze of his teeth.

Shiro’s hand wraps around his wrist, guiding his hand to Keith’s cock. It’s all it takes for the memories of how Keith likes it- memories made in the more secluded classrooms of the garrison, blissfully empty dorms, new officer’s quarters- to come rushing to the surface.

As his fingers slide over Keith’s cock, he slides his other hand over Keith’s flank, a gentle caress that sends a shiver down Keith’s spine that they both feel. His fingers dig into the hollow that each rib creates, trailing higher and higher until they graze Keith’s shoulder, clavicle, the hollow at the base of Keith’s neck, settling in a loose grip over his Adam’s apple as it bobs with every sigh and plea. 

He pulls his gaze away from Keith’s face only to be met with Shiro’s. His eyes are hooded yet no less intense, brows twisted with the remnants of the distrust between them.   
Shiro fucks into him harder than before, grunting with the exertion of snapping his hips against Keith’s weight. Kuro picks up the pace of his hand around Keith’s cock as it twitches within his grip. His fingers flex, tightening the hold around Keith’s throat just enough that he can feel the muscles work around a silent scream as Keith’s body seizes, spine bowing until his head rests against Kuro’s shoulder and white paints his and Shiro’s chest. 

Shiro pushes them both down, Keith’s body boneless as his back presses to Kuro’s chest. His hands hook behind Keith’s knees and he folds his legs into his chest, drawing a moan from deep within his chest as he continues to fuck Keith through his orgasm in pursuit of his own. 

“Is this what you were looking for, Kuro?” he grunts, paying no mind to how Keith’s fingers flex helplessly in the sheets. 

Kuro doesn’t say anything, finding himself at a loss for words once again as the force of Shiro’s thrusts give him a hint of friction. Each snap of his hips presses Keith against his aching cock. It’s nowhere near enough to sate him, but it pulls moans from his chest to feel so helpless in his own pleasure. 

“You wanted to see me fucking Keith like you wished you could have? Taking what’s mine-” Shiro’s fingers dig into the soft flesh of Keith’s thighs hard enough that blunt nails leave half moons in their wake, “so that you could think about it later?”   
Kuro’s hands slide over Keith’s chest until he finds the tensed flesh of his nipples, tugging at the taut skin as he watches Keith’s eyes roll back ever so slightly. He rolls his hips up and pushes Keith to meet Shiro halfway. They both moan, Shiro even pauses to grind his hips in little circles while Keith writhes under him. Kuro pinches his chest and tugs, relentless in his teasing even as Keith gasps his name like a plea. 

Shiro leans forward, hovering over Keith and Kuro as his hands clench the sheets into white knuckled fists. Kuro can feel his pace falter, the erratic buck of his hips as he draws closer and closer to finishing.

He wonders if it’s narcissistic, to consider his own face to be beautiful as Shiro’s twists with the effort of pushing Keith over the edge once more before he follows after. When his jaw falls open and short pants tumble from between spit slick and swollen lips, he finds he doesn’t care. 

Keith’s hair sticks to their skin as his core twitches, his cock bobbing between them. He can hardly manage more than punched out moans and whines of their names. Kuro releases his chest to take his jaw between his fingers and kiss him messy and fierce. Keith’s back arches and Kuro’s chest lights up, the fire in his belly curling in delight when Keith returns the kiss with fervor. Shiro grunts, falling forward even more to lay lavish attention against Keith’s collar bone, covering the faint marks that Kuro had left behind with his own, darker and more prominent ones. 

The smaller man twists, his back arching as he strains away from the overstimulating touch even as he pleads against Kuro’s lips to give him more. 

“Shh, baby,” Shiro murmurs, quiet enough that neither would hear him had he not been directly next to their faces, “I’ve got you.” 

He slides a hand down Keith’s tortured chest, over the plane of his abs until he meets Kuro’s hand that lazily pulls over Keith’s weeping cock. He wraps a hand over Kuro’s and moves faster over them both.

Kuro can see that he’s at the edge, hanging over the precipice for so long that the flush has crept down his chest, and marvels at his own figure. Maybe it’s because he’s so attentive to someone that he’s programmed to love, maybe it’s the hope that he’ll be able to pursue this debauched performance as Keith comes again with a shout and Shiro finally gives into what he so clearly desires. 

He collapses over them both and Kuro grunts at the increased pressure against his neglected cock, helplessly rutting against the cleft of Keith’s ass before he can stop himself. Keith chokes out a sob, no doubt beyond the point of overstimulation. Shiro’s breath slows and he pulls away from Keith, soothing the pained whine with a kiss to his temple. His heart squeezes at the casual display of tenderness. 

Keith gave in to Kuro’s presence easily, infinitely more familiar with him even if it is just in pursuit of his own fantasy. Shiro has yet to touch him. 

This makes it infinitely more surprising when Shiro sits up from his place alongside where Keith is still dazed as he comes down from the post-orgasm high and brushes a lock of Kuro’s bangs from where its plastered against his forehead. His hand rests against his cheek and the cool metal does nothing to soothe the heat that surges down his spine. Kuro chokes on his words, trying desperately to say something, anything in gratitude for the tenderness that he had gone without since Shiro, the real Shiro, took his place among the paladins. 

“I won’t lie,” Shiro echoes Kuro’s earlier thoughts, “The thought of both of us taking Keith is appealing. How many times do you think we could make him come for us?”   
His hand doesn’t move from his face as he fixes that same hooded gaze on him. Kuro nods, his mouth flexing around something that he doesn’t quite know as much as he tries to force it out. 

Breathless in a way entirely different from the labored rise and fall of Keith’s chest, he whispers, “Let’s find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> come hang out on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/yolkswagen2)


End file.
